1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controller for a driving motor, a driving device for a driven member, an ink-jet printer, and a method of driving a driven member.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a printer. In this printer, a carriage is reciprocated along a guide member by driving of a carriage motor. Also, in the carriage located above a cap, a nozzle orifice surface of a recording head is sealed by the cap lowered and raised by a cap elevating mechanism.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-271456 (FIG. 1 and Paragraphs 0018, 0021, etc. in Section “Best Mode for Carrying Out the Invention”)
As in Patent Document 1, the printer can carry out printing by moving the carriage along the guide member. Also, in various control sequences, it is necessary to position the carriage in a position above the cap in Patent Document 1, a home position, and the like, for example after scanning for printing.
However, the position and speed of the carriage generally are detected by reading a bright and dark pattern formed along the scanning direction of the carriage by an optical sensor provided in the carriage. Also, the absolute position of the carriage in the scanning direction cannot be detected only by this detection method. Also, the fact that the carriage is in a position above the cap, the home position, and the like cannot be detected by this detection method. Therefore, for example, in order to position the carriage in a position above the cap after scanning or to position the carriage in the home position, it is necessary to separately provide a sensor which detects that the carriage is, for example in those positions.
In addition, grasping the absolute positions of various driven members, such as a carriage, is required for control in other driving motors, such as a sheet transporting motor, which are used in a printer, or is also required for control in apparatuses having various driving devices, such as a scanner and an automatic paper feeder, other than the printer.
Also, it is desired to carrying out control in a driving device which uses a driving motor for driving a driven member, etc. so that the driving load of the driving motor may not become excessive.